


Short Stories of Thedas vol.2

by Manuka



Series: Short Stories of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuka/pseuds/Manuka
Summary: Second batch of drabbles following the prompt list "Stories of Thedas vol.2"!
Relationships: Male Hawke/Varric Tethras, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Short Stories of Thedas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186847
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Campfire

The light of the campfire slightly lights the faces of those gathered around. There are chatters, laughs; the meal goes from one to another, warm and comforting. Soon, they will tell tales, jokes; maybe they will sing too. Then, when the moon will be at the highest in the sky, they will wrap themselves in blankets and take some well-earned rest.

Sitting cross-legged on the ground, Aodren realises there are not so many differences between his clan and his companions. Of course, there are no hallas, no aravels, but the spirit is the same. Around a campfire, they are family.


	2. Shiny

Of course, he had to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. Cullen hides his reddening face behind his hands with a pathetic noise, while there are outbursts of laughs. Maker, why did they play “truth or dare”? Why did he choose “truth”? And more importantly, why did he answer “Aodren’s eyes” when Sera asked what was the ‘shiniest thingy’ he had ever seen?

Next to him, Aodren takes his arm and softly lays a kiss in his neck, making him shiver.

“Don’t be ashamed, that was cute. I didn’t know you liked my eyes so much, though.”


	3. Seducer

“Commander, there is something I- Maker, _what are you doing_?”

Cullen clears his throat awkwardly, tries to rearrange his hair before Dorian comes closer, but the mage already wears a very large smirk.

“Not. A. Word.” Cullen warns.

The mage chuckles, his moustache quivering. Of course, he just cannot keep quiet.

“My dear Commander, what a seducer you are. Dolling yourself up for our Inquisitor, I see.”

“No!”

“No need to deny, my friend, I am here to help you wooing him.”

“I am not-,” Cullen tries again.

“Don’t worry, with my assistance, he is already half in your bed.”


	4. Spell

Cullen fumes with rage when he enters the room, slamming the door with a loud thud. Aodren lifts his head from the book he’s reading and quickly jumps on his feet to come closer, worried.

“Vhenan? What’s wrong?” he asks, placing his hand on the man’s arm.

“Rumours! About you!”

“Well, that’s not new,” Aodren blinks.

“About… us,” his lover admits, lowering his tone. “People say you put a spell on me.”

“Oh.” The elf chuckles. “That’s still better than stealing babies or drinking blood.”

“Aodren!”

“Besides, we both know they’re wrong,” he winks. “I’m the one enchanted by you.”


	5. Date

“You want _me_ to come with _you_ on a date?!” Cassandra exclaims.

Varric doesn’t know which is funnier: her eyes so wide they could pop out her head, her high-pitched voice or how she almost fell from her chair.

“No, you don’t get it. I want you to pretend to come with me to meet Hawke, so that _I_ can take _him_ on a date.”

“I don’t know what goes through that brain of yours, dwarf, but you’re crazy.”

“You gonna help me or not, Seeker?”

“I still don’t understand why you simply don’t ask him, but you owe me.”


	6. Chaos

It’s equally funny and worrying how Max Hawke always ends up in some sort of mess, whether he intended it or not. Half the time, he doesn’t expect it, and then there are insane amounts of fireballs, shouting, Qunari and other deadly stuff involved. He always seems a bit defeated when things are done, as if he knew he should have known all along, and yet, he had hoped for another outcome.

“You attract chaos, Hawke,” Isabella often laughs.

Oh, he does, and he hates that. Yet, chaos doesn’t seem too keen on leaving him alone, and things get worse.


	7. Crafting

Max isn’t very good with manual work. He feels clumsy and is often disappointed with the result he produces, no matter what he tries. He’s determined to be brave, this time, though, even if he expects Varric to laugh a bit when he gives him the notebook, hoping the dwarf won’t notice the dressings on his fingers.

He notices the small ‘MH to VT’ he carved on the leather of the notebook’s back cover, though.

“You did that? For me?” Varric asks quietly.

Max nods sheepishly, and Varric pulls him in a fierce embrace.

“I love it. Thank you, Hawke.”


	8. Shirt

Once again, it’s late and Cullen is still reviewing some scouts’ reports while he should be in bed with him. Aodren sighs; he knows he is a bit egoist, wanting to be in his lover’s arms when there’s so much work to do, but the man never knows when to stop and rest. His Commander can be so frustrating, sometimes.

So, once again, it’s his duty to find a way to drag him upstairs so that he can have some proper sleep.

Maybe teasing him, wearing _only_ one of the man’s shirts, would be enough to lure him to bed?


	9. Wolf

Cassandra doesn’t notice, at first. In fact, she stumbles upon it by accident, one evening, and since then, she sees it all the time. The small wooden carved wolf, placed nearby the tents, head always looking at the opposite of the campfire.

The others have noticed too. Varric seems to find the habit funny, and Solas always frowns slightly when he spots the item. She eventually goes to Aodren, asks why he places it.

“For protection,” the Dalish answers as if it’s obvious.

Oddly, rather than finding it disrespectful towards the Maker and her belief, she finds it reassuring, somehow.


	10. Hot Beverage

“Lethallin, I need your help.”

Aodren blinks when Solas enters the room unannounced and with a fearful look.

“Of course, hahren,” he says immediately, getting on his feet. “Anything you need.”

The other elf closes the door and leans onto it, eyes wide.

“I don’t know what to do, and at that point I think you’re the only one capable to get her to listen to reason.”

“Solas, what are you talking about?” Aodren asks, at a loss.

“Lady Montilyet!” he exclaims with distress. “She is determined to make me drink tea until she can find a blend I appreciate.”


	11. Kiss

It’s not often that Aodren reviews the Inquisition’s troops with him, but Cullen won’t complain. There is something odd, however, even if he can’t pinpoint what it is exactly.

“Did you know Josephine receives letters asking about our relationship?” Aodren suddenly says.

“What?” he groans.

“So much, in fact, that it interferes with more important matters,” the elf adds. “She has asked me to do something about it.”

There’s a spark of mischief in his eyes, and Cullen squints suspiciously.

“Kissing you passionately in front of your men seems a very clear way to settle rumours definitely, don’t you think?”


	12. Exploration

“Remind me again why you asked me to come?” Dorian mutters, removing a web from his shoulder with a disgusted grimace.

Aodren gives him a look as Varric chuckles loudly, then resumes walking.

“Because I want to know what’s under Skyhold. If I had explored Haven, I might have known there was such a huge underground _before_ I fell in it,” he explains.

“But why am I here? It’s dirty, wet, and it smells.”

The elf doesn’t answer. Varric comes closer to Dorian and whispers:

“Don’t you know he’s afraid of such closed spaces? We’re here for emotional support, Sparkler.”


	13. Kids

It really is heart-warming to watch Aodren act around kids, in Cullen’s opinion. He often feels not at ease himself; but living in a clan helps, he supposes. In any case, seeing his companion so caring with his nephew and niece when they visit Mia always makes his chest tight with emotion.

“Have you ever considered having children?” he asks one night, his lover safe in his arms.

“Not really,” Aodren admits. “There are always kids to take care of, in a clan.”

Cullen hums quietly, disappointed.

“But I would consider it if it means having a family with you.”


End file.
